Evil Is In the Eye of the Beholder
by Sari
Summary: Oi, nothings really happening right now cept for character develpopment, but there is some good plot-like stuff. Please R&R And if you flame leave an adress so we can talk.
1. Default Chapter

Here we go and I'm not talkin' about an N*SYNC song. Once again I am attempting to write fiction and this time its serious. Ack! This is gonna  
suck.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (prolly only for this part though)  
Pairings: 1+2+1, R+1, OCx1(later on)  
Archive: Dake Koutsuu, Odangos & Spandex. Force no my blight. Release the light! ARCHIVE ME!! (No, two places aren't enough)  
Warings: Language, oh the language, reference to rape *shiver*, angst, not the happiest out of the care bears, fairytale.  
Disclaimers: If I owned Gundam Wing do you think I'd be writing crap like this? I have $60, enough to get me 12 coffe's from Starbucks-less if I add  
all the foam and extra double mocha lugge.  
  
  
Evil Is In the Eye of the Beholder: Prolouge  
  
  
Most fairytales start out with 'Once upon a time', but this isn't like most fairytales. There are no good witches, and gallant princes saving the helpless  
good-natured princess. There were only better witches than some, and the princes were handsome bastards while the girls were totally kick-ass. This  
has absolutley nothing to do with the sugary, good-guys-always-win world you're used to. Not even close. So I shall start this tale in a more appropriate  
manner.  
  
It was a dark yet utterly peaceful night-for most people. A gentle breeze blew through the small town wedged in between a group of towering gloomy  
mountains, and demons of all sorts dizzily floated around going along in their demonic ways-again, for most people. In one house however, the largest  
plot of land housing the richest and most successful, was roiling with anger waves.  
  
A door slams and cracks on impact, being heard the next few houses over. Not that it bothered the neighbors. Why should they care? The rich can  
do as they please. Heero Yuy, the only child of the Yuy household was asked to marry the most financially secure and beautiful girl in the town. But  
what danger or evil could come out of that? Unfourtunately she was also the meanest little bitch the citizens had to offer and had been accused several  
times of being a witch.   
  
Heero walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, disregarding the cracked door. He gagged. If that was the prettiest the people had to offer then   
there wasn't much. The guys however... Heero shook his head. This was probably what got him into this mess in the first place. Actually, the what was  
more of a who. Duo Maxwell. The one boy in the entire town no one could resist. What with his glowing amethyst eyes and dazzling long hair, who  
would want to?  
  
But Duo was a peasant and a guy. A king or a queen did not exist, however those of lower intelligence or housing or lack of money, were considered  
peasants. Duo had the intelligence just not the other two. Not to mention he, like Relena, also had a dirty little secret. He was a fairy.   
  
The odds were stacked against him and further pursuit of the boy might get him killed fo the seduction of an influential heir in the community. Yet  
somehow, Heero had the feeling that something within him could counter a fairy's appeal and leave nothing but true emotion. But he had yet to figure  
that out.   
  
He sighed. His life had been royally fucked since the day he was born. He laid back on his bed silently contemplating the pros and cons of just   
giving up and killing himself and fell asleep depressed.   
  
A little ways away from there a young girl happily sighed to herself in the darkness of her closet. Though we couldn't see much of her she really   
was quite attractive, yet in a fake sort of way. Maybe it's the way her aura glowed eerily, a murky green in its hue. Or the way she could look pleasant  
and sinister the same time.   
  
She was dwelling on what everyone else was propably gossiping about now. It's amazing how efficent word of mouth could be. Again she sighed.  
Heero Yuy had been asked to marry her. Relena. The most beautiful and the luckiest of them all. Or at least that's what she told herself.  
  
Soon he would realize his feelings for it were just bit of seducing magic causing him to create an illusion of caring. But was she really the luckiest   
and most beautiful? She pushed away that dark string of thought and tried to remain optomistic. She HAD to remain optimistic.   
  
She then turned towards the back wall of the closet and began chanting in an unrecognizable language. A silvery mist filled the small space and   
threatening to suffocate her, and then she uttered, "Dark Spirit. I call upon your guidance and wisdom." A dark lump of a figure materialized in front   
of her.   
  
In a somewhat detached airy voice, it answered, "Why do you call upon me this evening miss Peacecraft?". She sat up straight confident in the   
answers she would recieve. "Spirit. I want you tell me who is the most beautiful in this town."  
  
The voice suddenly became mocking and glee filled, "Are you sure you want me to tell you that?"  
  
She huffed angrily. "Yes! Tell me now Spirit!"  
  
"Well...." its voice once again was mystical and mysterious, "Tis' not you who bears that title, but somone far more beautiful than you could ever be."  
  
"Of course!", she interrupted, "It's that slutty fairy! I should ha-"  
  
"However even after we look past the facial beauty there is an inner shine that radiates off him. And he is lucky to have one to match his superior   
soul. Duo Maxwell is he, so friendly and wise."   
  
Silence flowed for a time enveloping the small space. Miss Peacecraft interrupted the tense quiet with another question. "Spirit? I want to know how   
to get Heero Yuy to love me, his true love." The form chuckled.  
  
"Love you I cannot make him do however love his true love is a possible task."   
  
She nodded though the action went unoticed. "Good. His true love and he have to be together fo eternity."  
  
"Ah, but I have not the power to bring them together. However it you follow my instructions the two souls will entertwine and become forever one."  
It began rattling of instructions as Relena Peacecraft commited every piece to her memory.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yep. That sucked. I should stick to comedy. Please give me some idea on how this is going. If I get a positive response I might continue, it depends  
if I get a good idea. So, uh, please e-mail me at sari-chan@excite.com, and as always flames are welcome. I'll use them to torture fire ants. 


	2. Evil Is In the Eye of the Beholder

  
Author:Sari  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 1x2, R+1, OCx1  
Category: Angst, Fairytale  
Archive: Source of power no my blight! Release the Light! ARCHIVE ME!!! Rain/Akita archived me, but her sight went bai bai for a while.  
Warnings: Dark, yaoi, rape, things that all the little Christian priest tell you are evil, angst(duh)  
Disclaimer: Me don't own. Me don't claim to own. Me own Hee-chan's parents, Duo's parents, and any other unrecognizable characters. You don't   
sue. Me have stupid bad grammar.  
Feedback: *sings* Can't be with out it. Come to me and make your critiziscm. Feedback, come let it go! In other words e-mail me at   
sarichan@excite.com. Thankies.  
Extra Warning: For the lil' kiddies out there who think they can handle a rated R fairytale, 'Go back to your mother'. This ain't no Disney sh*t so don't  
expect everyone to live happily ever after.  
  
  
Evil Is In The Eye of the Beholder 1  
  
An enchanting young man, in more ways than one, was strolling through the marketplace searching for the finset foods a few contei could buy. The usual catcalls and whistles were thrown his way as were the snide remarks and heated glares. The boy just carried on with his business paying no heed to those expressing their choice words. He paused in his journey at a cart supplying exotic fruits and vegetables shipped in from the for corners of the world. He began looking over a few starfruit when a gruff voice called out to him.   
  
"Hey sweet-cheeks. Back for more?" A burly black man around his thirties sneered at him. The boy didn't take the time to look up already used to   
this man's teasing. "Heh. Cat got your tongue?", the man asked.  
  
"I think a village is missing its idiot 'cuz I'm starin' at 'im right now.", the boy replied, still not looking up.  
  
"Fiesty, are we?" The boy glared becoming mildly annoyed. "Come now, I was only joking. How about a little coffe? Freshly brewed." He raised an eyebrow at this, expecting a hidden meaning to the offer. "Don't you want something hot and black in ye?" The man snickered.  
  
The young man blanched now more than annoyed. "Go fuck yourself.", he told the man. He had had enough sexual offers from here to last him for  
months. He was 16! Did age not matter to them?  
  
"But, I already have." The man hopped over the side of his cart to put an arm around the boy's shoulders. "You know who I was thinking about? I was thinking about what it would be like if your ass was mine." He began slowly trailing his hand down the tensed boy's backside. "You haunt my dreams, Duo Maxwell." The hand finally stopped at the boy's, now Duo's, butt.   
  
Before the man could get a good grip, his arm was savagely twisted behind his back and his foot trapped under Duo's weight. Duo grinned evilly  
showing of his gleaming incisors. "I told ya before, Jed, not to put your hand within 5 feet of my privates-in all directions. Ah well, it's the death of  
your balls." With that Duo delivered a hard, swift kick to Jed's crotch. He watched as the man writhed in pain kicking up dirt in his frenzy.  
  
"Maybe that'll teach ya ta keep your hands to yourself.", Duo said as he strutted off. No one noticed the man bent over mewling in pain, they only  
saw Duo swaying his hips seductivley. It wasn't a purposeful movement, it was just natural. Much like his natural beauty. He didn't prepare himself  
with make-ups and fancy perfumes before he left for the day-he was always like that. Most of those people didn't really care for him, but just wanted his body. He could have been a real shit, but people would still have come flocking.  
  
Being a fairy was a blessing and a curse. He could always use his charms to get out of scrapes or get more for his money, but most wanted sex in   
return. That, however, was one thing he would never do until the right person came along. But he had uncommon radiance for someone his age,   
especially for a boy, attracting unwanted attention from most people in the town. Often he would get hit on as he was walking down the street, doing  
nothing that was in any way appealing. Then there were the ones who could resist and were envious of his in-born talents. Those who despised him,   
tried their hardest to do away with him any way they could. Wether it be shipping him of or something as dishonorable as holding his parents hostage out of jealousy, it didn't matter to them. One of the main persons in that group and more likely the leader, was Relena Peacecraft. It amazed him how one person could hate another so much as to openly showing malice for another. No matter what he said, she would still call him a demon who was poisoning everyone in the town.   
  
The one thing that was good, or at least amounted to some value, about being Duo Maxwell was his current boyfriend. Every girl in town wanted   
him and perhaps even some of the guys. Though the attraction was not as strong as Duo's, it was enough. His boyfriend was not for show, though. His boyfriend was his one and only and just happened to be startilingly attractive. It was an added bonus, that's all. Duo had met plenty of pretty guys in his life, but there was something about his boyfriend that seemed to draw Duo to him as though he were a powerful magnet and he was the reverse polarity. There was also an inner attraction with this boy. His soul seemed to be in pain yet he stayed strong and took the chance to (hopefully) love another. Yep. Heero Yuy was the best boyfriend a guy, or girl, could ever have.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Uh. Light. Way too much light. Morning or not it was still too bright. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter futiley attempting to shield out the light.  
He grunted and rolled over into his pillow. Waiting for him was a glowing jar of lightning bugs. He lept up intending to beat the shit out of whoever  
dared to wake him. He opened his eyes and his pupils quickly became adjusted. He swivled around searching for the fool intterupting his sleep. He   
heard light footsteps behind him and a burst of giggles.  
  
"What's the matter Heero? Can't find a pretty girl in your room?", a voice couquetishly asked.  
  
Heero recognized the voice without visual. He could recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
"Relena, what in Shinigami's name are you doing in here? And is that light nuclear powered or something?", he asked.  
  
She pouted. "C'mon Hee-chan. You aren't happy to see me?"  
  
He snorted. "I can't see you. You wouldn't stand still."  
  
"That's because I have a surprise for you.", she smirked, " You can turn around on the count of three. One. Two. Three!" He whippe around fast enough to make any normal person dizzy just watching. "Suprise!", she chirped. It was breakfast. A woderfully decorated breakfast. A very fishy breakfast.  
  
"You do know I can get my own breakfast, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I wanted to make sure you were eating right and didn't skip your most important meal of the day.", she sounded genuinely worried. Key   
word: 'sounded'.  
  
"What plot are you up to know? I'll never have sex with you and you know it?", he snorted and glared at the offending pink witch.  
  
"But I'm planning nothing Heero baby. Just making sure that we spend as much time together as possible before the wedding.", she explained with a fake smile.  
  
"You're too kind." With that Heero turned on his heel and made his way out of his fixed bedroom door.  
  
Relena smile turned sinister. Everything was going according to her plan. Heero should think more highly of her, her being a witch and all. She had succesfully cursed the doorway to make Heero forget a good aspect of it and in place remember on of its' faults. Heero Yuy would one day realize that she was his true love. And with the help of the mirrior and a little extra magic it would happen soon.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At about the time it took Heero to reach the stairs he felt as though he were forgetting something. He thought about it hard for a few minutes until his head began to hurt. He shrugged. If it was that important he would more likely remember it later. He then descended the stairs and walked to the kitchen to get real breakfast. Who needed some fancy breakfast when oatmeal would suffice. Like his lover. Relena was all glitzed up and rich, but Duo enjoyed the simple pleasures and found solutions to problems without using money. Just another one of the many reasons he prefered Duo to Relena.  
  
"Good to finally see you up and roaming around.", a gruff, mildly annoyed voice called.  
  
Heero snorted and gave the man the finger. He continued to make breakfast paying no attention to what went on around him.  
  
"You should be full by now. I thought you were to eat the lovley breakfast sent up to you."  
  
Still no answer. "At least have the servants do that. Can't have you getting your hands dirty. Yes, leave it to someone lower than you." There was a double meaning to those sentences. Once again a fight was to break out.   
  
Heero took his finished oatmeal and said to the man, "Be lucky that my breakfast is ready, old man. Next time I kick your ass." He walked past the man and gave the woman sitting next to the man a quick kiss. "Good morning mother."  
  
"Get back here, young man! You don't walk out of this house unless I tell you to!", the man shouted. Heero kept on walking through the kitchen and into the hall. "You are not to be going to see that boy! Do you hear me?!" The mans face was turning red and veins were protruding from his neck. Heero stopped and turned. "Two words father; Fuck you.", he said deadpan.  
  
His father let out an outraged scream. Heero smirked. It was too easy to make his father angry. One of these days he was going to have a heart attack, not like the bastard didn't deserve it. After he.....his eyes clouded over as he thought about it. He shook his head tousling his hair more than ever. That specific memory was one he wanted to forget.   
  
In a last ditch effort, Mr. Yuy had tried to beat the gay out of him. His father wanted an heir for the company and for someone of such a position it was a disgrace to have a son who liked other men. So his father had raped him along with a few of the neighborhood pediophiles. With every thrust he told him another reason why he was a faggot and didn't deserve to live. Then he would give another man a turn. It had gone on like that for 2 days without ceasing. By the end of the second day Heero had been close to dying. For the rest of the week he was in bed recovering with constant visits from his father, who was continuing to tell him how weak and usless he'd be if he went off with Duo. It took a long time after that for him to mentally recover. Unfortunately with the help and support from Duo it only brought them closer together. Since then, Heero had hated his father. Though the hate was more fear than anything else. He knew that his father could to much worse than yell if he wanted. Mr. Yuy was playing with him. Trying to keep him at ease to catch him off guard and give him worse treatment than before. Heero's only defense was that he was abnormally strong for his age and could defend himself in times of danger. Other than that he was defenseless.  
  
In all this time he had finished breakfast. Now that breakfast was out of the way, he could grab some clothes and enjoy his day. And he knew just how to enjoy it.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: I am way too happy to be writing this. Way, way too happy. I'm actually enjoying this, so expect more. Much more. Feedback is still needed, though. And I'd like to thank Lady Tora 'cause she wrote my sinister fic of the moment. Read Lady Tora's fic 'Snow White' at http://www.1x2x1.org. Thank you for reading!  



	3. Chapter 2

Author: Sari  
Rating: R  
Category: Angst, Romance(?)  
Archive: Source of power no my blight! Release the Light! ARCHIVE ME!!!!!! Other than that: Jay Upson from Team Rocket/Shinigami Castle http://www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/rocketwolf/index.html  
Pairings: 1+2, R+1, OCx1  
Warnings: Lotsa stuff your pastor wouldn't approve of. A lil' bit o sap and a smidgen of humor. Really, a smidgen.  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own GW? If'n ya do, you are one baka yaro. I do own the black guy from the last chapter, Heero's parents, and Duo's parents. I own all the spells too. ^@^  
Feedback: Needed like blood.  
AN: This is dedicated to JennM for saying she liked my fic. Thankies Jenn-chan!! And the mood music for this chapter is 'Doesn't Really Matter' by Janet Jackson. v^@~  
  
Evil Is In the Eye of the Beholder 2  
  
Mr. Yuy was pissed. His son was, once again, being disrespectful to him. It seemed that the incedent years ago had no affect on the boy. He was practically giving Heero the chance to get laid. But, no; that stupid whore kept getting in the way, filling his son's head with worthless junk. Their relationship was mostly platonic, with only little kisses every now and then. Not once had either made a move! Hell, they hadn't even slipped any tongue! Every time he dared to ask his uncontrolable offspring blabbered on about waiting until they were married. Hah. That fairy was just buttering him up, then he'd get into his bed and be gone with a large amount of money. Why couldn't Heero figure it out? The emotion, the-it- their relationship was fake. Nothing but a show.  
  
Mr. Yuy, who had been still seated at the kitchen table, stood up with a determined expression. He was going to talk some sense into Heero once and for all! He was tired of talking to a brick wall who wouldn't even respond to an impact. His footsteps resounded through the deserted hallway as he approached his son's room. Most of the servants who weren't off duty had enough sense to get out of the way. Mr. Yuy was a powerful man both physically and financially.   
  
He lifted one shrivled and veined hand to the door and knocked loudly. Noting that the door was unlocked he walked inside to find the room empty. Not a soul inhabited the room. Everything was neat and organized, as usual, with no signs of escape. How could Heero have gotten outside? He then cast a look at the window. Of course! There was a huge ledge protruding from the side of the house where one could stand and shut the window back. That had to be it. 'Sly bastard. You think I have no idea what is going on. I know you went to it's house. Well I'll be waiting for you when you return.' Mr. Yuy let out a sinster howl that was supposed to be a form of laughter.  
  
Unbeknownst to Mr. Yuy, however, was Heero stealthly sneaking out behind the man. He had been in his room the whole time and from the reactions on his father's face, his plan was going perfectly. He smirked. If you're going to perform a crime, why not do it right in front of them? He countinued the rest of his journey through the house in the shadows. Not that anyone would have caused trouble. It was known throughout the household that Heero was prefered to his father, for obvious reasons.  
  
As he stepped out into the late morning sunlight and breathed deeply. His father was trying his best to keep him inside lately, probally to seperate him and Duo. The japanese boy didn't really like the public in the first place. Most of the townsfolk were far to engrossed in his looks and the 'unstable relationship' he had formed with the fairy. They would always flit around him buzzing about nothing that intrest him like nats. Though he couldn't blame them, with his rare appearances and barely anyone really knowing _him_ they figured he was exactly like his father.  
  
When Heero was approaching the market place, he turned into a deserted alleyway and hid amongst the shadows. He then pressed his hands together in such a way so that his index fingers were forming a diamond shape, as his other digits were pressed flat against each other. He shut his eyes and concentrated on some invisible force. "Makura Kakou!", he yelled. His voice echoed through the desolate alley, but his body was no where to be found. There was a sigh from off to the right as a shadow moved. 'I really have to learn an invisibility spell.' Heero had performed a spell to enclose him in darkness so that he would appear a shadow to the common observer. But it was a little odd seeing a shadow walk around so he had to keep near things that had a large shadow or an object that could have a shadow. Though the second was a bit harder to manage, it was possible. It's amazing how pre-occupied the townspeople could be.  
  
He passed by the colorful foods and intricate clothing and jewelry with one thought on his mind. 'Duo.' Call it an obsession, but Heero could never get enought of the boy. Sure there were the good looks, and the ever present magic placed on all fairies, but Duo was also a naturally good person. He thought nothing of himself and was always willing to help. That is, when people let him get close enough to help. Yet through all the hardships the boy still remained cheerful and bright. It almost made you think he was under a spell half of the time, though it was really you who was under a spell.  
  
Heero had arrived at his boyfriends house much quicker than usual. He shook his head attempting to clear his head. It seemed as though he was thinking much more than he used. He tried not to think so much, especially about the worst things, but he had gained a since of foreboding in the last few weeks. Something big was going to happen and it most likely involved him.   
  
By now Heero was moody. Luckily he had the rest of the day to cheer up and enjoy himself. He knocked on the small cottage' door. Without hesitation the door was flung open to reveal a beaming Mrs. Maxwell.   
  
"Why, Heero! Hello! How have you been lately? Would you like some tea, or maybe some cookies?", the bouncy woman said rapidly. Suprisingly Mrs. Maxwell looked quite a bit like her adopted son. She was short for a woman her age, slender, and lithe. And she too had a hidden strength, though it was one of the mind instead of the body.   
  
She gave him enough room to enter still asking how he was and if he was comfortable, leaving no time for him to respond.   
  
"Well how have you been? That Relena girl bothering you much?', Mrs. Maxwell asked while hastily preparing a tray of snacks.   
  
"You know, she and her haughty attitude came over here the other day, askin' to see Duo. Well I'm no friend of hers either, so I told her to leave. But then she came at me saying how important she was being your 'fiance'", she made quotes with her fingers,"and demanded to enter. I placed a protection spell on the door and told her Duo wasn't there giving her no reason to enter. So when she tried to walk past me, she was flung a hundred feet back. If there's too much dark magic in ya even the simplest pure spells will do some damage." She snorted. "You, her fiance? When she came over you were out with Duo. Who is she trying to fool?!"  
  
Exhausted from a good rant the energetic woman plopped down on a large worn chair. "Oh, gomen Hee-kun. Just take the tray down to Duo's room. He's expecting you."  
  
With the obvious dismissal, Heero departed with tray in tow to his fairy's room. He shifted the tray to one hand as he prepared to knock only to be stopped by a cheery 'Enter'. He shook his head and opened the door.  
  
Inside, the room was dark except for one halfway open window allowing some light to filter through. Duo was sitting on his bed facing the window, hair unbound and legs crossed. The light reflected of him just right, giving him a heavenly glow. Not that Duo didn't already look heavenly, but sometimes it was as though he had no beauty amplifying powers.  
  
Heero placed the tray on the bedside table and climbed on the bed behind his koi. He wrapped his arms around the boy's slim waist and leaned in so that his face was next to his ear.  
  
"How are you my love?", Heero whispered. Duo leaned back into the embrace and replied, "As well as I'll ever be. Ya know bein' a fairy ain't all it's cracked up to be, especially when you're an unknown type." The soft tenor held a hint of bitterness.  
  
"I know. You have told me many a time how hard your life is and I believe you." He glanced at the old jeweled necklace Duo's mother left him. "All that matters is that you are happy. I wouldn't care if you were an ogre! I would love you with all my heart."   
  
Duo turned his head back towards Heero's. "Even if I was a smelly, mannerless ogre?"  
  
"Of course. Not that you have manners now.'  
  
"Hey!" He elbowed the chuckling young man and glared. But his resolve soon broke and he too was laughing.  
  
Whe the hilarity had died down to small giggles and grins Duo turned hopeful eyes on his boyfriend.   
  
"Anou Hee-chan? Would you brush my hair?" Heero's eyes softened. "You don't even have to ask."  
  
******  
  
Mrs. Maxwell closed her son's door and smiled. they were so sweet with each other. That show of affection just firmed her resolve to keep the Peacecraft away. It was obvious to anyone with a pure heart that they were meant to be together. Unfortunately many of the townspeople were envious and hateful towards the couple, clouding their judgement. They were envious of the boys relationship and hateful that the two most beautiful men in town were taken.  
  
Yes, she was sure about it now. She had to protect them.  
  
******  
  
Damn! Her plans seemed to be going all wrong. Heero had refused the breakfast she brought up and, most importantly, the quality time with her. If this was supposed to get her Heero then it didn't seem to be going well at all. She hadn't been able to find him all day and none of the servants would speak to her. What's worse, Mr. Yuy couldn't find his own son! She needed to marry and bed the Yuy boy soon. She had to be in charge of the company. Relena could care less if Heero wasn't a loving husband. Just as long as he was under her control then she would finally be happy. Heero was just a bonus. A prize. The wipped topping on Black Forest cake. Everything had to go according to plan or all would be lost.  
  
Relena, now back at her own home, once again walked into the closet and summoned the inky blackness.   
  
"Peacecraft-san, back so soon? I'd have thought you'd be busy taking over the Yuy company?", the voice mocked.  
  
Relena growled. "I have no time for your jokes and bouts of sarcasm. Spirit, all is not well. I have gotten no reaction from him at all. Not to mention, he's been out all day."  
  
"Oi, oi, Peacecraft-san. You are being too impatient. My plans will work you just need to give them time. All will go according to plan."  
  
She sat in silence for a while, pondering it's words. "Well, I may be a little impatient at times, but if he is not mine soon it will be too late."  
  
"Hm. Looks as thought you are afraid of the fairy's power afterall." The voice snickered.  
  
"I am not afraid of some mildly attractive, commoner! There are other interferances possible. Besides, I will be taking care of him shortly."  
  
"Believe what you will, Peacecraft-san, but I know your true emotions." With that, the voice faded away and Relena stood. Step two of the plan was about to commense. But first, she needed the materials. She had to perform a rather difficult spell. Not that she couldn't perform a spell such as this, but it would take some time. No one would miss a few peasants. She smiled evilly and went about the evenings task.  
  
******  
  
There were so many things I wanted to say! That was boring!! Anyways *takes deep breath* I've got an ogre slaying knife that's plus nine against all ogres! *sings* Doesn't really matter what the eyes see cuz I'm in love with the inner being!  
That's it. Stay floored for the next chapter! Ja! 


End file.
